


Darkness and Violence

by re_wanderer



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Gods, M/M, Obsession, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: Однажды мальчишка добьется своей цели, и тогда он возьмет свою плату.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 2





	Darkness and Violence

Аид их всех терпеть не может, и он этого даже не скрывает. Сам же Арес испытывает смесь странного уважения к его отшельничеству. Есть что-то безрассудно-смелое в его отречении от олимпийцев. Арес любит безрассудную смелость. И то же он видит в его сыне - Загрее. Яблоко от яблони, как говорится.

Юноша красив, строен и статен. А еще смертоносен, бесстрашен и силен. От него буквально пахнет смертью. И Арес, любящий именно такого рода смерть: злую, жестокую, кровавую, не может не восхищаться мальчишкой, ощущая почти позабытый благоговейный трепет. Желание Загрея сбежать настолько велико, что он не замечает алчный свет, загорающийся в глазах бога войны, при виде его дорогого кузена. 

Мысль о том, что мальчишка бессмертен, а оттого возможностей всякого намного больше, чем со смертными - внушает богу сладость где-то в глубине сердца. И он даже не уверен, чего ему хочется больше: сразиться с мальчишкой или же овладеть им; заставить кричать от боли или же наслаждения; помочь ему или же погубить. 

А пока что Арес просто предпочитает обходиться разнообразными уроками, связанными с искусствами войны. 

Боги жестоки и расчетливы. И это тоже тот урок, который Арес собирается заботливо научить своего очаровательного кузена, когда тот выберется на поверхность. 

Но ничего, к счастью, у богов есть все время мира, и Арес может подождать. 

Он поможет Загрею. 

А после, когда мальчишка добьется своей цели, _он возьмет свою плату._


End file.
